UZL-2S Uziel
General Information Type/Model: Uziel UZL-2Sl Tech: Inner Sphere / 3050 Config: Biped BattleMech Rules: Level 2, Standard design Mass: 50 tons Chassis: Foundation E50 Endo Steel Power Plant: 300 GM XL Fusion Walking Speed: 64.8 km/h Maximum Speed: 97.2 km/h Jump Jets: 6 Rawlings 50 Standard Jump Jets Jump Capacity: 180 meters Armor Type: Maximillian 100 Standard Armament: *2 Parti-Kill Heavy Cannon PPCs *2 Scatter Gun Light Machine Guns *1 Apple Churchill Beagle Beagle Active Probe *1 Harvester 20K SRM 6 Manufacturer: Defiance Industries *'Location:' Furillo / LA (DI) Communications System: ComStar Equipment Targeting & Tracking System: Beagle Active Probe Overview: Maneuverability with good firepower and decent armor, the Uziel is a good performer in any role. Basic Statistics Type/Model: Uziel UZL-2S Mass: 50 tons Equipment / Crits / Mass Int. Struct.: 83 pts Endo Steel / 14 / 2.50 (Endo Steel Loc: 2 LA, 2 RA, 1 LT, 5 RT, 2 LL, 2 RL) Engine: 300 XL / 12 / 9.50 Walking MP: 6 Running MP: 9 Jumping MP: 6 Heat Sinks: 10 Double 20 / 0 / .00 Gyro: / 4 / 3.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: / 5 / 3.00 Actuators: L: Sh+UA R: Sh+UA / 12 / .00 Armor Factor: 128 pts Standard / 0 / 8.00 Location / Internal Armor / Structure Value Head: 3 / 9 Center Torso: 16 / 17 Center Torso (Rear): - / 6 L/R Side Torso: 12 / 14/14 L/R Side Torso (Rear): - / 4/4 L/R Arm: 8 / 12/12 L/R Leg: 12 / 18/18 Weapons and Equipment / Loc / Heat / Ammo / Crits / Mass -------------------------------------------------------- *1 PPC / RA / 10 / - / 3 / 7.00 *1 PPC / LA / 10 / - / 3 / 7.00 *1 Machine Gun / RT / 0 / 100 / 2 / 1.00 * ^ (Ammo Locations: 1 LT) *1 Machine Gun / LT / 0 / ^ / 1 / .50 *1 Beagle Active Probe / LT / 0 / - 2 / 1.50 *1 SRM 6 / CT / 4 / 15 / 3 / 4.00 * ^ (Ammo Locations: 1 LT) *6 Standard Jump Jets: / - / - / - / 6 / 3.00 *^ (Jump Jet Loc: 3 LT, 3 RT) ---- TOTALS: / - / 24 / - / 67 / 50.00 Crits & Tons Left: 11 / .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 10,038,750 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,215 Cost per BV: 8,262.35 Weapon Value: 977 / 977 (Ratio = .80 / .80) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 16; MRDmg = 13; LRDmg = 5 BattleForce2: MP: 6J, Armor/Structure: 3/2 Damage PB/M/L: 3/2/2, Overheat: 1 Class: MM; Point Value: 12 Specials: prb Weapon Chart PPC Damage: '''10 '''Heat: 10 Ranges: 1-6 / 7-12 / 13-18 (3 min) Machine Gun Damage: '''2 '''Ranges: '''1 / 2 / 3 '''Ammo: 100 SRM-6 Damage: '''2/hit '''Heat: 4 Ranges: '''1-3 / 4-6 / 7-9 '''Ammo: '''15 ' Armor Chart '''Armor Value-' Head: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Internal Structure-''' '''Head: [ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Crit Chart-''' '''Head Support Sensors Cockpit Again Sensors Support Left Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator PPC PPC PPC Steel Steel Again Again Again Again Again Right Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator PPC PPC PPC Steel Steel Again Again Again Again Again Left Torso Engine Engine Engine Jet Jet Jet Gun (SRM-6) 15 (MG) 100 Active Probe Active Probe Steel Center Torso Engine Engine Engine Gyro Gyro Gyro Gyro Engine Engine Engine SRM-6 SRM-6 Right Torso Engine Engine Engine Jet Jet Jet Gun Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Left Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Steel Steel Right Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Steel Steel